Sleepless Sleepover
by SaltyJak
Summary: Fic number three in this growing Sleep Aide series. Vicky ends up needing to babysit both Timmy and her little sister one night, but unfortunately for the redhead, she's forgotten the one thing she needs to get a good night's sleep, and her 'stand-in' is too preoccupied with Tootie to help. Teensy bit of romance, and I guess some angst.
1. Chapter 1

The bright red sports car, lit up by the bright, pale crescent moon in the night sky; pulled into the driveway, coming to a stop in the spot normally occupied by a navy-blue station wagon. "Now, I'm not gonna have to keep an eye on you two, am I?" Vicky glanced down at her younger sister, narrowing her eyes as she shot the raven-haired girl an expectant look.

The two were currently sitting in Vicky's car, which itself sat in the driveway of the Turner household. Timmy's parents had unexpectedly called the red-head over to ask if she could watch their son, as they were(big surprise) going out with the Dinkleburgs, and wouldn't be back until early morning the next day.

And while this would _normally_ be no big deal for the twenty year old, her parents had also, coincidentally; asked her to watch her younger sister Tootie tonight. So, in order to kill two birds with one stone, she chose to simply bring her little sister with her to Timmy's house, as both teens were close enough friends, and would more than likely keep each other occupied while she relaxed on the couch like usual.

"Ugh! _No_ , Vicky. Timmy and I aren't even dating or anything! We're just... F-f- _friends_..." The younger of the two Valentine sisters spoke through gritted teeth, not really even tying to hide the fact that she was still fairly enamored with her brunet-haired friend, who continued to be unreceptive to her advances, infrequent as they now were.

"Well I'm convinced." Vicky rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically. " _Maybe_ if you try acting _normal_ and not like some obsessed little fangirl, the Twerp won't be so freaked out! Ever think of that?" She got out of the car, with Tootie doing the same and following her up the short walkway to the Turners' front door after a few moments of contemplation.

"I-I don't know _how_ though! Whenever I'm around him I feel all... Weird. It's like I can't stop myself from leaping at him and hugging him!" Tootie brought both hands up to her face and covered it, her fingers slipping under glasses as she rubbed her face tiredly, feeling more emotional fatigue than physical. "And I mean... He's _really_ cute! You can't tell me you don't think he is!"

"Sis, whether I think your little boyfriend is cute or not is neither here nor there. _You_ need to practice some self control around him; guys don't usually like it when a girl is obsessed to the point of attempting to _kidnap_ them!" The red-head pressed her index finger against Tootie's forehead, pushing her head back slightly. "Which is _why_ I asked if I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you. _Both_ of you, just in case the Twerp suddenly feels a bit amorous... You're both at that age now." Vicky added in the last part quickly, knowing how _teenagers_ could be from first-hand experience.

"Rrgh..." Tootie rubbed at her forehead, a slight blush forming on her cheeks due to her sister's childish treatment of her. " _I_ didn't exactly plan on _or_ get a say in coming over here, so I-"

"Didn't bring any rope to tie Timmy up with?" The twenty year old shot her sister a knowing smirk, causing her blush to darken just a bit more.

"That was _one_ time!" Tootie crossed her arms and stomped her left foot childishly. "And I was ten!"

"Ah, of course. That clearly makes it okay." Vicky responded with yet another sarcastic quip as she turned her attention to the front door, and knocked on it.

"Hm? Forget your key or something?" Tootie voiced her thoughts, wondering why her normally so pushy and flippant sister would bother with something so courteous as knocking.

"It's generally considered polite to knock when you're coming over to someone's house." The red-head spoke matter-of-factly, lightly tapping her foot against the cement porch she and Tootie stood on as they waited for the front door to open.

"Right, so why are _you_ knocking? Since when are you _polite_?" The raven-haired girl teased with a grin, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh... We haven't even gotten in the house yet, and already you're battin' a thousand-" Just as Vicky was about to finish, the front door opened, revealing her _other_ charge that night, already stripped down to his sleeping clothes, a faded pink t-shirt and blue shorts. Sleeping clothes that the older girl was by now fairly accustomed to seeing, due to her propensity for sharing a bed with the brunet. _"_ _Shit! I forgot my..."_ The girl pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, realizing that, thanks to how often Timmy filled in for it; she'd forgotten her sleep aid: her favorite teddy bear. "Dammit all-"

"Timmy!" Meanwhile; Tootie, as if pulled by some unseen magnetic force, launched forward at Timmy, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck as she crashed into him, causing him to stumble, but, amazingly enough; not fall backward onto the floor like usual.

"Ack-Gah... H-Hey, Tootie..." The male teen gave his friend a quick little rub on her back, while shooting his babysitter a somewhat desperate look, one that screamed 'help!'.

"Who me?" Vicky silently mouthed the words with a smile as she laid her left hand flat on her chest, gesturing to herself. This was soon followed by a quiet chuckle, before she at last found her voice again. "Alright Tootie, let the Twerp breathe." She commanded authoritatively, shaking her head as she moved past the two teens and shut the door behind her.

"I wasn't even hugging him _that_ hard!" The bespectacled girl detached herself from her friend, shooting her sister an angry look as said sister sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "Compared to what _you_ put him through when you babysit him, my touch must feel as gentle as an angel's!"

"Actually Tootie, she-" Timmy attempted to insert himself into the argument.

"Is that right? 'Gentle as an angel'? Hah! Get real." Only to be cut off as the red-head argued right back.

"Could you two please not-" Again, Timmy tried to keep the peace, yet the attempt was thwarted once more as Tootie began to speak.

"Like _you're_ so much better to be around?! I bet you still treat Timmy the worst out of all of us, just because you can!" The raven-haired girl very nearly shouted, her voice loud enough to hurt the brunet's ears.

"Argh..." Timmy rubbed at his temples, having quickly grown tired of his friend's presumptuous attitude, and her older sister's habit of feeding the aforementioned attitude. "Would you both _stop_?!" He angrily looked back and forth between Tootie and Vicky, both shooting him somewhat surprised looks.

"Excuse me?" The older of the two sisters narrowed her eyes at Timmy, causing him to shrink back a little.

"E-Er... Please...?" He tapped his index fingers together nervously. "Look... Tootie, I know I haven't really mentioned Vicky all that much recently, but she's... Been a lot more... Tolerable lately-"

"Tolerable?" Vicky parroted back in an offended tone, though she allowed her lips to form a slight grin, letting Timmy know that she was just messing with him. As usual.

"Well... Maybe a bit more than tolerable..." The teen scratched at his nose, letting out a low chuckle as he did. "Th-The point is, I... Things are... Better between us... I guess?" He looked to his babysitter for confirmation, earning him a hesitant nod in the affirmative after a few pensive seconds.

"Oh." Tootie blurted out rather simply, doing a few double-takes back and forth between her sister and crush. "I... But, you two... Have never mentioned... Anything, so...?"

"There was never any need to." The twenty year old shrugged indifferently as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "I wouldn't go so far as to say the Twerp and I are _friends_ , but... I suppose I've... Mellowed a bit, when it comes to him doing his chores and stuff. ...So long as he keeps his end of the deal between us, of course."

"Deal?" The younger of the two sisters questioned curiously, her gaze settling on Timmy, who she figured would be easier to get information out of than her sister.

"It's-Ah... Just... As long as I..." _"Crap. Wish she wouldn't put me in these situations... What could she possibly expect me to think of that could be convincing?!"_ The brunet thought to himself worriedly, casting a brief, sidelong glance over at the red-head. "So long as I... Cook for her... And um... D-Do her... Homework!" Timmy remarked triumphantly, as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Y-Yeah, long as I cook for her and do her homework, V-Vicky usually lets me... Do what I... Want?" Another look at the red-head, again earning him a confirmatory nod.

"...Yeah, because _that_ didn't look rehearsed." Tootie deadpanned, and, after a few moments, sighed and hung her head. "Fine, whatever. You're clearly not gonna tell me anything around Vicky, so... Wanna go upstairs to your room?"

"Ooh~! Hear that Twerp? Tootie wants some _alone time_ with you...!" Vicky winked teasingly as she got Timmy's attention, earning her a red-faced glare from her dark-haired sister.

"Y-You...! Sh-Shut up!" Tootie fumed as she roughly grabbed the brunet's hand and pulled him over to the stairs, then practically dragged him up them, making sure to put an angry(yet ineffective, due to her somewhat short stature) stomp into each step she took.

"Pff-Heehee!" The twenty year old giggled to herself as her sister and Timmy disappeared out of sight. "Ah... Hopefully she isn't _too_ rough with him..."

 _Upstairs..._

"Agh- A-Alright, Tootie. You can stop dragging me, I _think_ I know how to get to my room..." Timmy weakly tugged his arm in the opposite direction the dark-haired girl was pulling him, though to no avail, as Tootie's grip didn't slacken in the least as she pulled him the rest of the way down the hall and into his room, before finally releasing him as she shut the door behind her. _"Never thought I'd be manhandled by a girl before..."_ The teen mused to himself, only for vivid mental images of Vicky effortlessly picking him up by his shirt collar, and the very girl in front of him easily pinning him to the ground when she surprised him, to flash in his mind. _"...Who am I kidding...?"_

"So what was that down there?" Tootie spun around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest, while her face bore an expectant look.

"You're... Gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, Toots-" The brunet began in a questioning tone, only to be cut off once again.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Timmy! All you ever tell Chester, AJ, and me is that Vicky is the 'worst babysitter ever', and how she's 'so mean'." She spoke in the best Timmy voice she could muster, which honestly wasn't very good. "But now you're telling me that as long as you cook for her and do her _college level_ homework, she lets you do whatever you want? No. Nuh-uh. For one, you aren't smart enough to even _try_ to do her homework-"

"Hey! I know... Some stuff... Her homework is... It's just like ours, only a little harder because she's in college..." He began defensively, though as he continued to speak, his defensive tone quickly made way for a sheepish, significantly more unsure one, culminating in the brunet looking away evasively, his cheeks stained a light pink. "We-Well... To be f-fair... It _is_ mostly just cooking for her..."

"You can't cook!" The bespectacled girl responded in a sure tone, almost sounding amused by what her friend was saying.

"I can too cook! Just because _you've_ never seen me cook, doesn't mean I can't!" He shouted back, again finding himself somewhat offended by his friend's presumptuousness.

"Oh? Then please, show me. I'd like a bit of proof, if you don't mind." Tootie remarked slyly, grinning and leaning in toward the boy in front of her, her hands now moved to her hips.

"Tootie. It's nine-fifteen, my parents still have to go food shopping, and I'm in my _pajamas_. I'm not cooking for you just to prove a point." The male teen deadpanned, frowning at the violet-eyed girl.

"Hmph, then I guess I'll just assume you're telling the truth... For now." The girl shrugged, partially wanting to believe that Timmy was telling the truth herself. "But~..." She slowly stepped over to Timmy, leaning in close to stare up at him, as despite them both being about the same age, he was a bit taller than her. "Y'think you could... Maybe cook for me sometime...?"

Out of habit, the teen took a single step back, his cheeks feeling oddly warm from his friend's closeness. "Wha-I... I suppose I could... M-Maybe... Not really sure what you like and don't like, but... V-Vicky seems to like my cooking... Usually..."

"Hm." Tootie leaned back again and stood up straight, narrowing her eyes at Timmy. "So why _didn't_ you tell Chester, me and AJ about Vicky? _She_ said it's because it wasn't worth mentioning, but _Vicky_ being nice is most _definitely_ strange. The only person she's nice to is me, and that's only because we're related." She stepped toward Timmy, then around him, kicking off her shoes before vaulting over the back of the couch that sat behind him, itself sitting in front of a large entertainment center containing a flat screen TV, and all the latest video game systems and their respective games. _"More booty from the 'internet' I'm sure..."_ "And how'd you convince her to agree to this deal or whatever?" As she waited for a response, the bespectacled girl slipped off the dark blue jeans she wore, followed by her purple, long-sleeved shirt, revealing her own sleeping clothes, comprised of a pair of black cotton shorts(hand-me-downs from Vicky), and a lavender tank-top; underneath.

"Er..." The teen slowly turned around to face his friend, the back of her head just barely visible over back of the couch. "I kinda figured she didn't _want_ me to mention it? Y'know, keeping up the evil babysitter image and stuff?" He slowly made his way over to and around the couch, then took a seat on the end, at Tootie's left, leaving roughly one cushion's worth of space between them. "As for agreeing..." Timmy paused, taking a few seconds to think up a convincing enough lie. "It's not like Vicky _likes_ doing her homework... And it _is_ free food I'm making for her, so..."

Tootie brought her hand up to her chin, cupping it as she hummed in thought. "Hmm... Well, she _does_ babysit you the most out of all of us, so I guess... I mean, I don't really see any reason for you to lie to me about something so... Well, mundane..." The raven-haired girl at last shook her head, dismissing the suspicions she had that her older sister was somehow blackmailing her longtime crush. "...Anyway, we've got a few hours to kill before we have to go to bed..."

"Ah... W-We?" The brunet asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at his friend's... _Interesting_ word choice.

"Mm-hm!" Tootie nodded and hummed out giddily. "Like we always do when I sleep over!"

"Oh... R-Right..." The teen had nearly forgotten, seeing as how it had been around two months since the last time Tootie slept over; that she, much like her older sister, preferred to sleep in his bed with him. This wasn't necessarily _bad_ ,as the girl wasn't a loud snorer, or anything like that, she could just be a bit... _Clingy_ in her sleep, not unlike a certain red-haired sister of hers. "You... Wouldn't rather take the couch...? Or um... I-I could take the couch, and _you_ could have the bed...?"

"Nah, that's fine!" Tootie remarked in a happy tone. "The bed's big enough for both of us, and besides, I'm your guest! I'm not gonna take the bed while you sleep on the couch!" She smiled warmly at him, making his cheeks flush with heat yet again.

"O-Okay then... If-... If you're sure..." Timmy nervously rubbed at his shoulder, finding himself... Strangely relaxed around the very slightly younger girl. Yes, he was still very much nervous around her too, but for once, it wasn't because she was Tootie, but because she was... Well, a girl. He found her company to be almost pleasant, so long as she wasn't clinging to him like a tree frog. "Eh... S-So... Did-Uh... Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do? We could... Play video games? Or maybe just... W-Watch a movie...?" _"I_ know _I'm going to regret this..."_

"Um... How 'bout a movie?" The bespectacled girl stood up from the couch, then walked over to the entertainment center and crouched down in front of it to look through Timmy's rather expansive library of movies.

"I picked up a few new ones recently... Just y'know, a few horror, some comedies... Ah... Oh, the new 'Revengeance' movie..." The brunet trailed off as his friend stood up, then bent over to look at the movies on the shelf above the one she'd started with, causing his eyes to fall squarely on her somewhat ample, and certainly well-formed; rear-end. _"She's not-_ Is _she messing with me...?"_

"Let... Me... See... Oh! This one~!" Tootie stood up straight as she plucked a DVD case out from the shelf, then opened it to make sure the disc was still inside.

At the same time, Timmy's gaze shot back up to his friend's head, meeting her own as she triumphantly held up the movie she'd chosen. "Which one's that?"

"Heehee! You know me~...!" The girl spoke in a sing-song voice as she opened the DVD player, placed the movie in, then closed it before placing the movie box on top of the player and darting back over to the couch. Without waiting for so much as a glance of consent, Tootie crawled over to Timmy and snuggled up next to him, which in turn made him instinctively pull his legs up onto the couch and lie down, allowing the girl to lie down herself and use his chest as a pillow.

"So a horror movie then." Timmy spoke knowingly as he felt his friend wrap her arm around his waist, then gently nuzzle her cheek against his chest.

This was one of the few times where he wouldn't push her away, or try to at least put some distance between them, as Tootie always became too involved when they watched movies(horror movies especially) to try much of anything other than cuddle up next to him, and, if he was honest with himself; he really didn't _mind_ cuddling with her, so long as that was as far as it went.

Timmy reached for his nearby universal remote, then grabbed it and blindly pointed it at his bedside lamp, turning it off with a press of the power button.

"I'm convinced that thing has to be magic." Tootie remarked flatly, her eyes falling on the remote in her friend's hand as he pointed at the TV to start the movie. "What kind of universal remote turns off a lamp plugged into the _wall_?"

"The... Kind you get off the internet...?" The teen answered sheepishly, Tootie's question reminding him that, as per Wanda's request, he was _supposed_ to keep his magical item usage to a minimum when he had company. He felt the raven-haired girl shake her head, lightly brushing it back and forth over his shirt, but other than that, stay silent. After another moment, he turned on the TV, revealing the title screen of the movie the girl had chosen. "Halloween? ...Again?"

"Hey! It's a classic, and you like it too, so... Sh-Shut up and start the movie!" Tootie gave Timmy's hip a light pinch as she felt her cheeks heat up, though with the room being as dark as it now was, he probably couldn't see her blushing.

"Hah..." The boy sighed wearily, reclining a bit more into the couch to get comfortable with his friend. "It's gonna be a long night..."


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky took her phone out of her pocket, checking the time to find that it was a little after ten-thirty. "Huh... Those two have been quiet for a while now..." She briefly glanced over at the stairs, before turning her attention back to the TV. "Wonder if that's a good thing..." She swung her legs off the couch and leaned forward, grabbing her half-empty bottle of pink lemonade on the coffee table to take a quick sip from it. "Ah... Maybe I should go check on them. Twerp's too much of a prude to try anything, but _Tootie_..."

The red-head released a huff of air through her nostrils. She was pretty sure that Timmy, despite being at about the age to be in the thick of puberty; wasn't particularly knowledgeable about sex and fooling around and... 'Experimenting' as her health teacher had once called it, but her little sister was absolutely a different story. Tootie wasn't the type to wear especially provocative clothing or anything, but what she _did_ know was that she was cute, _and_ how to flirt, something the twenty year old had a sneaking suspicion was partially her fault. The one saving grace, she supposed; was that Tootie seemingly only had eyes for Timmy, meaning the only time she really had to keep an eye on the girl, was when she was _around_ Timmy.

Of course, Vicky _also_ didn't want to have to _literally_ babysit the two fourteen year olds either. Yes, she was being paid to watch them, since they were both minors, but _she_ certainly didn't need a babysitter at that age... "Hmph... Then again, I _was_ a babysitter at that age... But _I_ didn't have any cute guy friends like the Twerp, either." Vicky mused to herself quietly, reclining back against the couch cushions. "...Shit. If I'm gonna get any sleep tonight... I'll need to head back to the house and pick up my..." A mental image of the red-head's small, pink teddy bear flashed in her mind, saving her from actually having to _say_ 'teddy bear' out loud, though her cheeks still blushed a pink that matched the aforementioned teddy bear.

She began to sit up and rise to her feet, only to take pause as she heard a door open upstairs, followed by low footsteps moving down the upstairs hall and over to the landing. In response, she sunk back down onto the couch and allowed her elbow to come to rest on the arm of it, holding her head up in her hand to appear as nonchalant as possible for whoever was coming down.

Less than a second after this, she heard footfalls on the stairs, and glanced over at them out of the corner of her eye to see a familiar pink shirt and blue pajama shorts. "I see you're still alive." Vicky joked as her charge came closer, then stopped just to the left of the coffee table.

"Eh... Yeah, Tootie and I were just... Watching 'Halloween'... The uh... Original one." The brunet rubbed at the back of his head nervously, obviously having something that he wanted to say or ask on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah... That your choice? Or Tootie's?" The older girl questioned in a sly tone, knowing her sister's love of the horror genre quite well.

"Tootie's." The teen remarked simply. "She really likes to watch horror movies and... Ah... Get kind of... C-Cuddly on the couch..." A similar blush to the one that had broken out across Vicky's cheeks now decorated Timmy's as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

"Oh, don't even get me started." The red-head rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Whenever me and her watch scary movies together, I can pretty much guarantee she'll either immediately hop onto the couch and huddle close to me, or on the rare occasion she _does_ sit on the opposite side of the couch, she'll 'stealthily' make her way over to me everytime there's a dark scene in the movie... Lemme guess, she has you turn off all the lights too?" She quirked a knowing eyebrow up at the buck-toothed teen, earning her a slow nod in the affirmative, coupled with a somewhat confused look.

"Y-Yeah, actually... I-Um... Just thought she only did it with... Me, that's all..." Timmy trailed off in an almost wistful-sounding tone.

"Well... I mean, it's not like Tootie has that many people she hangs out with... Truth be told, you should feel kind of... Happy, even though I'm sure she can drive you up a wall at times. The only person she watches movies with in general-that I know of-is me... Er... Until now, anyway." After a few moments of silence, Vicky shrugged indifferently. "Guess it means she really likes being around you. Which you probably already kinda knew." She spoke teasingly, once again winking at her charge.

"Hnh..." The teen crossed his arms, adopting a contemplative pose as he closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head toward the floor.

"...She's- Uh... N-Not doing anything besides that, right?" Vicky asked somewhat uneasily, wondering in the back of her mind just how far Tootie would go with her alone time with Timmy.

"Hm? Like... How do you mean?" He asked confusedly, a curious frown on his face.

" _Crap, he_ would _be too innocent to know what I'm talking about... Don't they teach kids about sex ed anymore?!"_ "Like... She's _just_ cuddling with you, right? No-Ah... R-Roaming hands... Or anything?" The twenty year old felt her cheeks heat up once more as she spoke. She was _not_ gonna be the one to give Timmy 'the talk'.

"No... I mean, she kinda lies down like... With one arm around my waist and... Uhm... She uses m-my chest like a pillow, but... Wh-Why do you ask anyway? Does she get more handsy with y-you or something...?" The teen felt a strange wave of heat wash over his body as he spoke, though he had no idea why.

"Wha?! N-No! She's my sister you-!" The red-head caught herself, realizing Timmy more than likely had no idea why such a question might sound inappropriate. "Er... Ah-Ehehe... No. She just gets kind of clingy, l-like you said..."

"Oh... Well... Alright then?"

An awkward silence fell over the living room as Timmy scratched at his nose out of a nervous habit, and Vicky folded her arms across her chest, refocusing her gaze mainly on the TV, though she continued to watch her charge out of the corner of her eye.

"Well..." He began, seemingly anticipating an interruption from his babysitter, and continuing when none came. "I'm... Gonna go make some nachos or something for me and Tootie... You... Want anything?" He spoke slow and hesitantly, unable to completely dispel the odd, nervous feeling he was getting around the red-head.

Actually, both Tootie _and_ Vicky made him feel nervous at times, but for fairly different reasons. Tootie, because of how obsessive she used to act around him when they were younger, and because over the years, her advances had become not _entirely_ unwelcome(though he _very_ rarely showed it); while Vicky made him nervous because... Because of how _different_ she was from when they first met. She really wasn't all that mean to him anymore, and more often than not even acted like how he guessed a babysitter was _supposed_ to act. They got along, they played games and watched movies together, and of course, they _slept_ together pretty often.

He'd never put much thought into it before, but now, he was beginning to wonder if he was still filling in for her teddy bear out of convenience, or if she was _actually_ forgetting it on purpose. It would certainly explain a fair bit, as she _never_ forgot anything else, and she was quite willing to sleep in his bed with him even if he was sick, but other than that, she didn't really... _Give_ him anything to go on. The most affectionate she ever got was when they slept together, and she cuddled him close in much the same way that her younger sister did. Yet cuddling in bed didn't necessarily equate to attraction, either. Plenty of animals cuddled up together to sleep out of habit, as it was easier to share body heat that way.

" _...Better not bring it up. Knowing her, she'll take it the wrong way or something, and I... Kind of like Vicky cuddling me..."_ Timmy's eyes widened considerably as the realization hit him like a truck. "Wait... I _do_ like her cuddling me?!" He blurted out, forgetting for a brief moment that he wasn't alone in the living room.

"Uh... Do you now?" The red-head quirked an eyebrow up at the brunet's sudden outburst. "That's... Fascinating? I guess? ...Did you even hear what I said, Twerp?"

"Wha...? O-Oh! Sorry, I was just... Th-Thinking about s-something!" Timmy spoke evasively, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hmph. Sounds more like some _one_ , Twerp." Vicky remarked knowingly(or so she thought). "Look, I don't care if you like my sister, are afraid of her, or whatever. Just _behave_ yourselves while _I'm_ around, got it? Last thing I need is a bunch of _smaller_ Twerps running around, calling me 'Auntie Vicky'..." She muttered out the last statement, punctuating it with a small shudder. "...Getting back to what I said though... If there's enough chips and stuff, do you think you could make me a plate of nachos too?"

"Oh right! I ah... Kinda forgot..." The teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his left hand; his blush fading, but still clearly visible as a bright pink tint on his cheeks. "I'll um... G-Go do that then." He quickly moved in front of the TV, passing Vicky's line of sight before disappearing into the kitchen.

Once she heard the telltale clattering of dishes and the rustling of a bag of chips, Vicky quietly snickered to herself, shaking her head back and forth in amusement. "He's so _weird_ sometimes..." Kicking her feet up onto the coffee table, the red-head uncrossed her arms and instead brought them up behind her head, folding them to use as a makeshift pillow. It didn't take long for her thoughts to again drift to her forgotten sleep aid, however; causing her lips to form a slight frown. "Hey, Twerp?" She called toward the kitchen, hearing the familiar hum of the microwave.

"Yeah?" The teen poked his head around the corner formed by the door frame between the living room and kitchen.

"So... Here's the thing... Y'know how I have that er... _Thing_ I told you about, a while back? The _thing_ that helps me sleep at night?" Despite her relaxed posture, Vicky could feel her cheeks blooming with heat once more.

"You're talking about your teddy bear, right-Ah!" Timmy pulled his head back around the corner just as Vicky whipped one of the throw pillows from the couch at him, hitting one of the chairs at the kitchen table hard enough to knock it over with a loud 'thud'. "Ehehe... Sorry." He slowly poked his head back out, an apologetic look on his face.

"The next one won't miss, _Twerp_." The older girl very nearly growled at the teen, glaring daggers at him. "But yeah, _that_ thing. I forgot it at my house, so... If I'm gonna get any sleep tonight..." She spoke over an exasperated sigh; annoyed with herself for having such a weakness she perceived as childish.

"Wha- You're gonna go get it?" Timmy asked nervously.

"It's either that or get little to no sleep tonight... Look, I just need to drive over to my house, go inside and up to my room, and grab it, then I'll come right back here. Shouldn't take more than ten, fifteen minutes, tops." Vicky slid her feet off the table, reaching for her sneakers as she did. "I just need you two to behave while I'm gone, think you can both handle that?"

"I... Don't know if that's such a good idea..." The brunet tipped over until his shoulder collided with the door frame to lean against it. "Tootie's been pretty... Uh... 'Normal' lately, but..."

"But what? She's not gonna do anything _too_ crazy in only fifteen minutes, and... And besides, you don't even have to tell her I'm gone! Just go back up there with the nachos and pretend I never left!"

"Couldn't... Couldn't you maybe take her with you? Or me, even?" Timmy began to sound just _slightly_ desperate. He knew the raven-haired girl well enough by now. It didn't matter how normal and friendly she acted, the second she knew it was just her and Timmy, she'd try to pull something. _What_ exactly, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't particularly keen on finding out, either.

"Kid-... _Timmy_ , there's really no need. I'd _tell_ Tootie to behave herself, but if I do, she might be _more_ inclined to try something while I'm at the house, y'know?" The red-head tried her best to reassure the teen, but she was woefully inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing.

"I know, but... But Tootie makes me nervous. If you're here, I know she won't try anything like... Like what she used to. Can't you please just stay?" Timmy pleaded, his blue eyes locking onto Vicky's pink ones, causing her to close her eyes and let out an annoyed huff of air through her nose.

" _Argh... Dammit! Why does he have to sound so... Needy...?"_ The twenty year old thought to herself, quickly realizing that this boy she called the Twerp not only knew just what to say to get to her, he knew exactly _how_ to say it. Sappy as it sounded, even to her; he was actually pretty gifted when it came to tugging at her heartstrings. After nearly a minute of silence that almost seemed deafening, Vicky released a loud, dramatic sigh and kicked her sneakers away. "You are _such_ a Twerp sometimes, you know that?"

Timmy didn't respond, opting instead to simply stare at his babysitter in anticipation.

"...I need sleep too! And _you_ know I can't sleep without... Either that _thing_ I mentioned..." She looked over at the teen, her voice dropping to little more than a murmur. "Or you..."

"I know..." The brunet again spoke apologetically, flinching a little as the microwave beeped loudly in the kitchen, signaling that the first plate of nachos he'd made was done. "B-But... If you stay... I-I'll find some way to make it up to you, I promise!" He disappeared back into the kitchen, temporarily leaving the twenty year old alone with her thoughts.

"Hah... Silver linings..." Vicky sighed, pulling her legs back up onto the couch and lying down. "Suppose I'll have to think of something you can do for me..." She called into the kitchen, listening as Timmy prepared what sounded like another plate of nachos, then put the dish into the microwave and started it. "Maybe _really_ do my homework or someth-Hm?" Looking to her right somewhat suddenly, Vicky's eyes fell on Timmy once more as he placed the plate of nachos she'd requested down on the coffee table, followed by another bottle of pink lemonade. "Heheh... You spoil me, Twerp." She looked up at him with a smirk, causing his cheeks to visibly pinken.

"W-Well... I just wanted to show that... I appreciate you staying. I don't have anything against Tootie, and... T-To be honest, I don't even mind her being clingy or cuddly _all_ the time..." Timmy absently brought his hand up to his nose and scratched at it with his index finger, then quickly let his hand drop back to his side as he realized what he was doing. "But I _do_ feel better knowing you're here."

"Oh. Then um... Th-That's... Nice of you to say?" Vicky spoke in a bemused tone. He 'appreciated' her? Since when? And why? They certainly weren't what any sane person would call friends, were they? And what about all the things she'd done to him in the past? Had he conveniently forgotten all that? Or... Had he simply decided to move on? _"Does he maybe even... Forgive me...?"_

 _Beep!_

The microwave again beeped loudly from the kitchen, causing both Timmy and Vicky to jump in surprise at the sudden noise.

"A-Anyway, you'd better get back to Toots, before she comes down here wondering where you are, and sees us acting all... Mushy." The red-head shuddered and spoke in a disgusted tone, but still managed to shoot her charge a small, lopsided grin.

"Yeah... I guess so." The brunet spun around on his heel, going back the way he came and disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"Well, I suppose _one_ night without sleep won't kill me..." Vicky stated aloofly as she snatched up a chip from her plate, then bit into it, humming in delight at the salty, delicious taste of the cheese-covered chip.

Timmy, meanwhile; returned from the kitchen, plate of nachos and a couple of drinks for himself and Tootie in hand. He was quick to move across the living room and past the TV, to avoid interrupting whatever it was that his babysitter was watching. Yet just as his foot fell upon the first stair back up tot he second floor, he paused, turning his attention to the red-head. "Oh, if I don't end up coming back down for anything... I just-Um... Wanted to say... Have a good night, Vicky."

"You too, Timmy. Don't let the bedbugs-or my little sister-bite!" Vicky giggled teasingly, earning her a confused look from the brunet, before he shook his head and climbed the rest of the stairs up to the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Last chapter! ...Not story for this little saga-thing though, still have a few more to release intermittently. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it all goes a long way to keeping me dedicated to writing these for all of yous! ;3

* * *

"Now, how am I...?" Timmy stared at his closed bedroom door, plate of nachos in one hand, and a couple of cans of soda in the other. "Well-" The teen reared his head back, then brought it forward with a bit of force, headbutting his door and producing a loud thump from the collision. "Aow..."

The thump was almost instantly followed by a loud yelp of surprise from within his room, itself followed by the unmistakable sound of a body falling off a couch and onto a hardwood floor. "Owie..." He heard Tootie whine out pathetically as she got up from the floor, then walked around the couch and over to the door, before pulling it open. "About time..." The raven-haired girl winced as she stepped to the side and rubbed her rear-end.

"You okay?" He asked with a grin, not particularly worried about his friend, despite her apparently sore butt.

"Aside from my probably fractured ass and the little heart attack you gave me when you knocked with what sounded like your big head! ...Yes, I'm fine." Tootie began in a loud, angry tone as she glared at her friend, but her voice soon returned to a more inside-friendly volume as she finished.

"Glad to hear it. I brought food-"

"Yay!" Tootie cut him off excitedly as she snatched the plate of nachos out of his hand and returned to the couch, diving back into the spot she'd been occupying while waiting for the brunet. "What took so _long_?" She whined out dramatically, sounding as if the nachos would be her first meal in days.

"I had to make some for Vicky too." Timmy shrugged as he rejoined his friend on the couch, handing her the can of soda he'd gotten for her while opening his own.

"As in, you _had_ to because she told you to, or she asked you?" The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, though the look was clearly meant for her older sister.

"I _offered_ , Tootie." The teen remarked wearily as he reached for the remote, then unpaused the movie, hoping to keep his conversation with Tootie, _off_ of Vicky.

The girl fell silent for a few seconds, before letting out an annoyed huff, sounding not unlike her older sister when she did the very same thing. "I wish you'd just _tell_ if there's something going on... Is... Is Vicky blackmailing you or something? She _must_ still be mean now and then, right?" Tootie scooted across the couch and over to Timmy, settling herself on the cushion right next to the one he occupied.

" _Argh... Why does she... I guess it's because she_ knows _Vicky even better than me, since she_ lives _with her..."_ "I dunno what you want me to tell you." Timmy shrugged and pulled his legs up onto the couch. Despite the(very probable) repercussions in doing so, he laid down in much the same way he'd been doing before he went downstairs to get the nachos, knowing his friend couldn't resist laying down with him like they always did when they watched movies together. "If Vicky was doing something... Like what you said, I'd tell you, _and_ the guys."

"Humph..." The bespectacled girl crossed her arms, seemingly thinking the brunet's reasoning over. "Ugh... I guess you're right... Maybe I'm just being paranoid..." With that, she moved closer, reclaiming her earlier position at Timmy's side as she laid her head partially on his chest and placed the plate of food down in front of his stomach, then looped one arm back around his waist. Feeling a bit greedy, she took the opportunity to nuzzle her cheek against his chest, a small smile playing at her lips.

Deep down, part of her knew that Timmy was consciously doing this; letting her hold him close and just... Enjoy each others' presence. Rarely did they get to have these little moments as of late, and while she obviously couldn't read _his_ mind, she made sure to enjoy them to the fullest, both because it felt like a small victory for her, and because she wasn't always sure when the next one would come.

 _Downstairs..._

"Maybe if I'm quiet..." Vicky's gaze drifted over to the stairs, wondering if her sister and Timmy would hear her if she stepped out for a few minutes; just long enough to get her teddy bear from her house. "I _probably_ could, but... Hah... I _did_ tell him I'd stay..." She sighed out, snatching up another chip and bringing it to her mouth. "Twerp's gonna spend the next _month_ making up for this..." She relaxed into the couch cushions and got a bit more comfortable, lightly fluffing her pillow and throwing her blanket over herself, finally deciding that, since she told Timmy she'd stay, she was going to keep her word.

She wondered to herself when exactly it was that Timmy's feelings had come into play. A year and a half ago, she would've left without a second thought, as it was _her_ getting a good night's sleep versus _his_ fears of her younger sister doing... Who knows _what_ Tootie would do, but the red-head was certain that it wouldn't be anything _too_ extreme. Yes, Tootie was a bit obsessed when it came to Timmy, but she did have a good head on her shoulders, she wouldn't... Try to get him to fool around... Probably.

The twenty year old felt the warmth of a slight blush creep across her cheeks. "Sh-She'd probably find s-some way to get condoms or something... Agh!" Vicky rapidly shook her head back and forth, willing the very _idea_ of her sister and the Twerp being sexually active out of her mind. "Frickin' horny teenagers... And _Timmy_... Maybe I was wrong about him being a prude, if he's saying he _likes_ cuddling with Tootie..."

Vicky brought her hand up to her chin, tapping it with her index finger in thought. "But why would he? Kid's always complaining about how clingy Tootie can get, so why...?" She spoke aloud to herself, hoping that vocalizing her thoughts would make them easier to organize. "Unless... Could he mean someone else? ...Pfft, like there are any other girls he knows that cuddle with him..." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore a certain growing thought in her mind, yet only became more and more frustrated as the idea seemed to taunt her attempt to ignore it, culminating with a vein in her forehead popping out slightly. "Gah... Frickin'... Annoying... Little _Twerp_!" The twenty year old fumed as she roughly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then tossed it onto the coffee table with a loud clattering noise before turning over to face the back of the couch and lying down with a 'humph!'.

 _Upstairs, some time later..._

Timmy cracked his right eye open, followed by his left; the somewhat loud credits music of the movie he and Tootie had been watching waking him from his light slumber. "Nnh... Must've-" The teen cut himself off with a yawn and stretched his legs, then attempted to do the same with his arms, only for his right to nudge the now empty plate of nachos, and his left to glide along Tootie's own left arm; her skin a bit cool and soft to the touch. "...Fallen asleep..." He glanced down at the girl, only now noticing the warm dampness on his chest as she drooled on him; sleep evidently having claimed her quite some time before it did him. "Ah... Hey, Tootie?"

The raven-haired girl let out an odd sound somewhere between a moan and a whine, then ever so slightly tightened the grip of her right arm(now pinned underneath Timmy) around him, joining it with her left after a few seconds.

"Tootie. I know you're awake after that. Stop playing around and wake up so we can go to bed." The teen gently shook his friend's shoulder, eliciting another small whine from the girl.

"But I'm comfy here~..." Tootie groaned out childishly, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that Timmy would just give up and let her lay on the couch with him.

"Well _I'm_ not. For one, the couch isn't nearly as comfortable as my bed, and two, you're getting my shirt soaked!" The brunet began to wriggle beneath Tootie, finally getting her to release him and sit up, before wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Ugh! I don't see what the big deal is!" The bespectacled girl spoke in a petulant tone. "I'd let _you_ drool on me..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you- Wh-What?! You'd- ...N-No, you know what? I'm not even gonna go there..." Timmy grabbed the empty plate that had contained their snack and set it down on the floor so it was out of the way, then stood up from the couch and slipped his shirt up over his head and off his body, tossing the slightly wet article of clothing into his laundry basket. After a moment, he looked over at Tootie, and, noticing her gaze had traveled a bit further south; followed it, his own gaze eventually falling on his now bare chest. "...You planned this." He deadpanned at her in a flat, almost comically unimpressed tone.

"Heehee! P-planned it?" Tootie fell into a fit of giggles at her friend's accusation. "H-How could I have-Ehehe! Planned to fall asleep and d-drool on you? It's not like I _knew_ you'd take your shirt off!" She brought her hand up to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. "A-Although... Hehehe... I'm not about to complain..." The girl looked at her friend through half-lidded eyes, her voice taking on a coy, sultry tone.

"C-Can we just g-get to bed already?!" The brunet's cheeks turned bright red as he quickly moved in front of his dresser and pulled the top drawer open, taking a new shirt out before slipping it on and covering himself.

"Aw... I was enjoying the nice view!" Tootie cried out, again sounding far younger than her fourteen years of age would suggest.

"Too bad." Timmy crossed his arms sternly, beginning to find his friend's obsession with him just a tiny bit more than he could bear.

"Ugh, fine." The raven-haired girl pouted, adopting a pose similar to Timmy's as she too crossed her arms and looked away. "After you, Timmy~..." Even with her apparent annoyance with the teen for cutting the little show he was giving her short, Tootie still managed to speak his name in a light, friendly manner; her voice holding an excited, giddy tone.

Timmy's shoulders slumped unconsciously as Tootie shot him a small, cute smile. It was just so hard to be mean to the girl! She seemed to bounce back whenever he tried to be stern with her, and when he outright pushed her away... _"Who am I kidding? If I ever_ did _really push her away, she'd probably cry..."_ His imagination took over from there, envisioning the girl who was his closest friend kneeling on the floor, face hidden in her hands as she sobbed pathetically. _"And if Vicky ever found out..."_ He audibly gulped at the idea, knowing how protective the red-head was of her younger sister.

"Hello~..." Tootie slowly drew up in front of the teen, hands behind her back. "Timmy? We going to bed?"

"Hm? Er... Y-Yeah, I was just... Um..." He trailed off, his blue eyes focusing on Tootie's violet ones, filled with curiosity as she tilted her head slightly to the left. "...Thinking too much, I guess." The fourteen year old, moved past the girl in front of him, then climbed into bed and under the covers, lifting them up invitingly once he was settled in.

And Tootie, unsurprisingly; took the invitation without a second of hesitation, very nearly darting over to his bed and diving into the spot next to him. A happy little squeak escaped her as she turned over in bed, pressing her back against Timmy's chest as he let his comforter fall over the both of them.

"Ah... T-Tootie... Laying like this... P-Probably isn't the best idea-Ah... S-Since I-Um... W-With you being a g-girl and all..." The brunet stuttered out nervously, feeling Tootie's rear-end press against his crotch, and a certain _sensitive_ organ. _This_ was something he thought he'd made _absolutely_ clear with her, as neither of them were innocent, naïve teenagers per se. They both knew the effects that puberty would have on their bodies, just as they both knew that the romantic attraction they both had to the opposite sex when they were younger... Was no longer _just_ romantic.

And yet despite his insistence, here she was, pressing her butt to his crotch like she had no idea what she was doing... And Timmy _knew_ Tootie knew what she was doing. As stated before, she was far from naïve _or_ dumb.

"Mmm... Nah, it's fine!" The raven-haired girl replied cheerily as she took off her glasses and set them down on the bedside table, next to Cosmo and Wanda's fish bowl; for the night. "And my butt's not even that sore from when I fell off the couch, so I don't mind lying down like this!"

" _That makes one of us..."_ The fourteen year old thought to himself, doing his best to subtly press his legs together and keep his mind _off_ the somewhat intimate position he and Tootie were in. "Still..."

"Oh would you quit worrying?" Tootie chuckled out softly, cuddling a bit closer to Timmy as she nuzzled her cheek against her pillow. "So you're a guy, and sometimes _certain_ parts of your anatomy... Get 'excited' around girls. Do you _really_ think I mind?"

"W-Well... Maybe not... But I... I don't want... _Him_ -" The brunet gestured down towards his privates with his eyes, despite the fact that Tootie was still facing away form him, and thus, couldn't see that he was gesturing in the first place. "-Giving you the wrong... Idea, I guess..."

"Heehee... Is _that_ all?" The raven-haired girl at last turned around to face the brunet, her lips curled up into an amused smile. "Timmy, like I said, you're a guy. I know... _That_ , isn't something you can exactly control, and sometimes it just... Happens."

Timmy sighed, closing his eyes. He hated how... Understanding Tootie could be. If only she knew that her behavior only made him feel worse about the way he treated her. She so obviously liked him, and was so nice and... Just happy to be around him. There were some days where he honestly wished he could see her the way she saw him, but just as Wanda insisted fairy magic couldn't destroy true love, it couldn't create it, either. It seemed he and Tootie just weren't meant to be, no matter how much she clearly wished for the contrary.

Then at the same time, Timmy also grappled with the realization that he actually _enjoyed_ Vicky's company to quite a degree. He didn't just like being around her, and in some respects, even being babysat by her, but also, she made him feel... Something. The teen had no idea just _what_ that something was, but he felt... Safe around her, somehow. Maybe about as safe as one would feel if they were locked in a cage with a tiger, but safe, nonetheless; as Vicky was the type of tiger who was strangely protective of the boy trapped in her cage.

That wasn't all, either. Their time sharing his bed had also taught him that he enjoyed being held in her warm, sometimes tight embrace. It made a strange, indescribable warmth seemingly well up from within his chest, one that lulled him into a comfortable slumber he'd never experienced, neither before nor after; when he slept alone.

"Mnh..."

The low moan shook Timmy from his thoughts, causing his gaze to refocus on Tootie, still facing him, but with her mouth very slightly agape, and her eyes closed peacefully. "Heheh..." He quietly laughed, finding that, even though he didn't crush on her like she did him, his friend _was_ pretty cute, at times. "'Night, Tootie." With that, the brunet silently turned over onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms, the comforter sliding off him; then carefully climbed over his friend, making sure to avoid touching her as he did.

After what seemed like a slow, plodding eternity, the fourteen year old managed to make his way over Tootie's sleeping form, and finally out of bed. "Phew..." He paused to catch his breath, feeling slightly more worn out than he expected. "I... I need to work out more..." He moved toward his bedroom door, but soon thought better of it, and returned to his bedside, grasping the comforter still covering the raven-haired girl, and, making sure not to touch her as before; wrapped it a little more tightly around her. "There." Timmy nodded, then moved toward his bedroom door once again, this time successfully opening it and leaving his room, before quietly shutting the door behind him.

Unfortunately, he realized just a moment too late that the hall light wasn't on, and the act of shutting his bedroom door behind him plunged the teen into darkness, his only available sense being that of touch, and even that only told him that the floorboards beneath his feet were a bit cool. "Rrgh... Where's the light switch...?" The brunet fumbled about in the dark, slowly moving down the hallway as he pressed his hands to the wall to guide him. "Huh... No light from the TV, either... Did Vicky already go to bed too?" He continued down the hall, passing his parents' bedroom door, followed by the bathroom door, and finally reached the stairs, only coming to the conclusion that he'd found them when he suddenly ran out of wall to shimmy along, causing the teen to nearly tumble over the edge of the top stair. "Jeez... Should've brought my phone..." Timmy muttered to himself, mentally wishing he at least had _something_ to illuminate the hall.

After he made sure his right hand had a firm grip on the railing, the teen slipped one foot forward along the wooden floor, hesitantly allowing it to drop off the edge and onto the next step below the top one, eliciting a sigh of relief from the buck-toothed fourteen year old. "Hah... Okay. One down, thirteen to go." His methodical descent down to the living room continued in this way, with the brunet going down one step at a time, making sure both feet were firmly planted on each step before slowly moving on to the next, until at last, he reached the relative safety of the living room floor, another sigh of relief escaping him. "Hehe... Made it." Timmy modestly congratulated himself, then made his way toward where, if memory served; the couch sat.

"Um... V-Vicky?" The teen paused for a moment, listening for the slow, steady breathing that generally indicated someone was asleep, and took a few, cautious steps forward when he heard only silence. "Are you... Awake? ...Are you even here-"

 _THUD_

"Agh! What the- Ow!" Timmy yelped out loud as his shin smashed into the edge of the coffee table, while at the same time noticing a quick movement, despite the darkness; on what he assumed was the couch.

"Damn it all! Who-" Vicky instantly turned over and reached for her cell phone, which laid on the table. Once in hand, she turned it on and shined the light in the direction the noise and voice she'd heard had come from, cutting herself off as the small but bright light from her phone illuminated the fourteen year old she regularly referred to as 'The Twerp'; now clutching his left leg-just below his knee-in pain. "Wha- Timmy...?"

"Ack!" The teen recoiled at the light shining in his eyes, now adapted to the darkness and sensitive to even small light sources, never mind the practically blinding white one currently burning them with the brightness of a thousand suns! He brought both arms up to shield his temporarily blinded eyes, inadvertently releasing his leg and stumbling back, then finally lost his footing entirely and collapsed backward onto the floor with another loud thud that seemed to shake the whole room. "Nnh... _Ow_..." Timmy managed to breathe out, sounding more annoyed than pained; despite the head trauma he'd just received.

Trying in vain to stifle a giggle, Vicky sat up, mouth covered by her free hand, and shined her phone's light on the brunet, now sprawled out on the floor. "Je-Heehee! Jeez, Twerp... You-Ehehe! You alright?"

"Oh yeah..." The fourteen year old gasped out, wincing at his sore... Everything. "Just _peachy_..." He raised his arm up, extending it toward the red-head, who herself was still grappling with poorly hidden laughter. "Help me up... Please?"

"Hehehe! Sure, Twerp." Placing her phone down on the coffee table, Vicky reached out and grabbed Timmy's extended hand, pulling him up enough so he could grab the arm of the couch and help himself up the rest of the way.

"Thanks." Timmy nodded at his babysitter, just in time for her phone to shut off, plunging them into darkness once more. "Wish I'd remembered mine." He remarked causally as he bent down and rubbed at his sore shin, knowing full well that neither Cosmo nor Wanda were awake right now to grant his wish.

"I always did figure you to be the clumsy type, kid... So what's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping with your girlfriend right about now? It's nearly midnight." She tapped her phone's screen, lighting up the living room once more.

"S-She's not my-! Hah..." The blue-eyed teen sighed as he heard the older girl start to chuckle again. "Can't you stop teasing me, just for a little while...?"

"Mm-hm! I definitely _could_... But the way you _always_ react when I do... It's just too much fun not to!" Vicky lunged forward, looping her left arm around Timmy's midsection, and pulled him onto the couch with her, into her lap; then switched off, using her right arm to hold him in place while grinding the knuckles of her left hand into his hair.

"Ah-! S-Stop-! It-! V-Vicky-y-y!" The teen cried out, struggling in vain against the red-head's oddly strong grip.

"Only if you tell me _why_ you're down here instead of _in bed_ like you should be!" Though she'd never admit it, and had no idea _why_ she felt it; Vicky couldn't help but feel... Strangely happy, due to her charge's presence. Maybe it was because he'd inadvertently brightened her night and made her laugh, or maybe she was just starting to honestly _enjoy_ his company, but the boy just somehow... Made her feel lighter, for lack of a better word. Relaxed, even.

"I-Ah! I came down here to...Ow! To see y-you!" Timmy noticed his babysitter's playful assault come to a sudden, unexpected end, though her arm remained coiled around his waist, and her fist, firmly planted in his brown locks.

The awkward silence was soon followed by a weight settling on his shoulder as Vicky leaned forward and allowed her chin to come to rest on it, just to the right of his head. "Why?" She glanced at the teen through narrowed eyes, shooting him a mostly cautious, but somehow curious; look.

"W-Well... I was... Um... I wanted to- To check up on y-you?" The brunet replied meekly, relaxing a little as he felt his babysitter's fist leave his hair and settle on the couch, somewhere to his left.

"...I'm... Just gonna go ahead and ask again... Why?" The red-head's expression softened somewhat as she too relaxed, the once tight grip of her arm around his waist loosening considerably.

"To... Y'know, see if you were sleeping alright?" He unconsciously leaned back against the older girl's chest, feeling her tense up a little as he did.

"Oh." Vicky remarked flatly. "That's... I mean, I _was_ about to fall asleep..." She lied, speaking in an evasive tone. "But then you came down and made all that noise..."

"Ehehe... R-Right, sorry about that." The teen smile apologetically, hanging his head forward a bit. _"Wonder if_ _she's_ _being honest... I doubt_ _she'd_ _tell me she couldn't sleep anyway..."_ "A-Anyway, um... Do you think I could... Would it be alright if I... Slept down here? ...With you?" He questioned, intentionally keeping his tone meek and hesitant(which wasn't too hard, given that he was indeed still pretty nervous around the red-head), knowing Vicky-while not nearly as abrasive anymore-was still fairly prideful, and hated showing anything she perceived as a weakness.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep in your bed? I know Tootie's there, but it's gotta be better than sleeping on the couch, with _me_..." The twenty year old spoke in a slightly teasing tone of voice, hoping to coax something along the lines of(though not specifically) a confession out of the young teen.

"Yeah, but I... Don't like Tootie _that_ way..." Timmy responded quietly, his voice barely above a low murmur.

"Oh yeah? So why're you down here then? Do you maybe like _me_ that way...?" She grinned teasingly, tightening her grip on the brunet by the tiniest amount.

Yet rather than respond, Timmy simply curled up a little, his face flushed red with embarrassment, and feeling like it was on fire.

" _I'm not hearing a 'no'..."_ Vicky mused to herself. "Hm... Well, since you've let me sleep with you all those times, I suppose I can return the favor, just this once." She gently laid back down on the couch, eliciting a small gasp from Timmy as she pulled him with her, then laid him down next to her and turned over onto her side, waiting until he did the same to cover the both of them with her blanket. Once satisfied with their positions, she looped her arm back around his midsection and pulled him toward her, his back pressing against her chest. "...My alarm is set for six, by the way, so you don't have to worry about Toots catching us."

"Oh... Um... Thanks, Vicky." The brunet replied sleepily, already feeling his eyelids becoming heavy. "Goodnight..."

Vicky shook her had, letting out a small giggle. "Heh... 'Night, Timmy."


End file.
